1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo carriers and assemblies that are supported from a vehicle trailer hitch receiver. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel cargo carrier assembly that is supported from the cargo hitch receiver of a vehicle and includes an expandable structure for supporting different types of cargo, wherein the device stows when not in use and is deployed without tools. The overall assembly is slidably positioned within a cargo hitch receiver and is chained thereto, wherein the assembly can be stowed beneath the vehicle or extended therefrom into a working state and secured in a static position.
Transporting cargo or bulky items from one location to another requires sufficient capacity within the vehicle or a vehicle specifically suited for carrying the given cargo, such as a pickup truck or similarly large vehicle. For those that own smaller vehicles or for those who have already filled the interior cargo areas of their vehicle, a common solution is a tailgate mounted cargo carrier or trailer. The present invention relates to tailgate mounted cargo carriers that are supported by a tailgate hitch receiver and extend rearward to form a cargo area for the support of bulky items, container, luggage, and other items such as bikes and strollers.
Most commonly available cargo carriers are supported by the cargo hitch receiver along the rear of the vehicle and extend outward. These assemblies are generally static in nature and are either extendedly supported when in use or completely removed when not. This requires the user to stow the cargo carrier when not in use, or maintain the same at an extended position along the rear of the vehicle, which is not always convenient for parking or safe in a rear-end collision.
Devices in the art include cargo carrier improvements that allow the cargo carrier to be rotated or stowed against the vehicle when in use, or similarly disclose a kinematic coupling that allows for rotation of the carrier to different positions. However, these devices fail to provide a cargo carrier that is completely stowable under the vehicle when not in use, and furthermore one that requires no tools for assembly when deploying the stowed carrier.
The present invention introduces a new and novel cargo carrier that is supported by a tailgate hitch receiver along the rear of a vehicle, wherein the device stows beneath the vehicle when not in use, and provides extendable support members that are locked into place using a series of securable pins. The support members include slat members that can engage slat-receiving slots mounted on carried luggage, and furthermore bar members that are capable of supporting heavier loads or a cargo tray thereon. The support members are deployed using a series of pins and hand turn fasteners, wherein the members slide in and out of the ends of a T-shaped frame attached to the tailgate hitch receiver. The assembly functions to increase the cargo capacity of vehicle in a simple and useful manner, and provide a structure that readily stows under the vehicle when not in use. The overall assembly is slidably engaged to a trailer hitch receiver to allow the assembly to slide beneath the car when not in use and extend outward therefrom into a working state offset from the rear bumper of the vehicle. A chain prevents the hitch tube and hitch receiver from separating, while fasteners secure the hitch tube in a static relationship with the hitch receiver during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to vehicle cargo carriers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to sophisticated and bulky carrier assemblies that do not readily condense into a stowed state when not in use. The present invention contemplates a cargo carrier that utilizes extendable slats and bar members during use, wherein the slats and bars can be stowed within the device or removed therefrom when not in use. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0155390 to Williams, which discloses a cargo carrier that mounts to the hitch of a vehicle, wherein the carrier comprises a pair of parallel cylindrical tubes extending from a connection frame adapted to be mounted on the vehicle hitch. A carrier frame secures over the parallel tubes by way of two hollow cylindrical members, wherefrom support members extend laterally outward and provide a platform for placement of articles thereon. Several embodiments are disclosed for the tubes and the carrier frame, wherein the carrier frame accepts a portion of the connection frame therein for extending the carrier frame from the rear of a vehicle to support items thereon. The present invention contemplates slidable slat members that engage corresponding slat receiving members along the base of an article of luggage, or alternatively a larger frame member. The present invention utilizes a quick deployment method that does not require tools to move the assembly from a stowed state to a working state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,751 to Sweeney is another device of the prior art that discloses a cargo carrier mountable to a trailer hitch that comprises a hitch bar perpendicularly mounted to a two-piece, tubular assembly that is expandable into a luggage carrier. The two halves of the tubular assembly separate and are connected via link members that connect to the two halves and facilitate separation thereof. Rigid brackets and plate members secure between the expanded halves to create a carrier frame upon which luggage and other articles can be sustained and secured. The Sweeney device discloses an expandable trailer hitch luggage carrier device; however its elements are quite unique and do not anticipate or teach the deployable assembly of the present invention. The present invention is outwardly slidable from the trailer hitch and adjustable to accommodate different types of luggage articles, however the present invention does not contemplate an expandable, tubular assembly as taught by the Sweeney device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,702 to Sadler discloses a trailer hitch mountable cargo carrier that comprises a frame member that is slidably retractable from the vehicle via a telescoping connection with the trailer hitch receiver. The connection member comprises an open bar structure having a telescoping construction with several other bar structures aligned therewith such that the frame member can be extended away from the trailer hitch to accommodate larger cargo items thereon. While providing an assembly that can be extended from the vehicle and support cargo thereon, the Sadler device fails to provide a means for completely concealing the assembly when not in use. The present invention is slidable from under the vehicle and includes a cover thereover when not in use, while slat members extend from a T-shaped fame attached to the vehicle hitch receiver. The present invention provides the capability of supporting loads outward from the rear of the vehicle, wherein the cargo can be of larger or smaller dimension and the underlying support is adjusted in outward length to accommodate the same.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,720 to Comeau discloses a vehicle cargo carrier that supports a cargo container in a pivotal relationship with respect to a vehicle cargo hitch receiver. A T-shaped frame secures to the vehicle hitch receiver and supports a luggage article thereon, wherein the luggage container is pivotably connected to the frame to allow the container to be rotated from a vertical to a horizontal position. Similar to the aforementioned prior art assemblies, the Comeau device fails to anticipate or suggest the cargo carrier assembly of the present invention. The present invention comprises a T-shaped frame from which slats extend to support luggage articles thereon. Bar members can also be extended to form the T-shaped frame to support larger assemblies or a platform upon which heavier or more bulky cargo can be carried.
The present invention discloses a T-shaped cargo carrier assembly that attaches to a vehicle trailer hitch and can deploy one of two support members therefrom for carrying cargo along the rear of a vehicle. The support members comprise slat members and bar members that slidably extend from a T-shaped member and are deployed therefrom without the assistance of tools. The slat members are adapted to secure through slat-receiving sleeve members along the base of certain cargo items, while the more robust bar members support heavier cargo items therefrom. Once loaded, the cargo is tethered to the assembly using cargo straps for ensured stability during transport. To deploy the support members of the present invention, magnetic pins and hand-turn fasteners are utilized.
Overall, the present invention provides a readily deployable cargo carrier structure that requires no storage of assemblies between use and readily deploys from a stowed state below the vehicle. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cargo carrier devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.